


Paying The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn

by Vae



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Afterglow, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning after moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorchasilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorchasilver/gifts).



> Written for the [28 Flavors of Adam Lambert charity ficlet drive](http://itinerant-vae.livejournal.com/191534.html) for sorchasilver. Thanks to lvs2read for the beta. Feedback and concrit always welcome.

There's a place, somewhere between being awake and being asleep, where everything's fantastic. It's sort of soft and warm and maybe a bit fuzzy, red around the edges and completely relaxed. Blissful. No thought, no anticipation, no regrets, just total happiness and contentment.

And then the bus runs over a pothole in the road that's deeper than the rest have been, and Adam drops the rest of the way into being awake with a startled yelp. It's dark in his lair, no light until he fumbles for the switch, and it's not until he moves that his body reminds him that he's sore. Everything aches, head to foot, especially his lower back. And his thighs, and his _stomach_ , fuck, muscles that he's not had to think about in weeks telling him that they've had a fantastic workout, thanks, and here's the payback. His lips are kind of sore, too, and when his hand drifts down to greet his inevitable morning erection, that's sensitive as hell too.

But along with every ache, every soreness, the relaxation's still there, contentment running heavy through his body, and he's pretty sure that comes from the hot, tight body curled up next to his, just beginning to stir. "Adam?"

"Right here, baby." He smiles, because there's no way he can't smile. Kris, just waking up, is way beyond adorable, his hair mussed every which way, his eyes scrunched against the light in the way that wrinkles his nose along with them.

Kris breaks into an answering smile, eyes closing again, and it's the kind of smile that makes Adam think he doesn't need a light on, because that smile could light a whole concert hall all on its own. It lights him up for sure, glowing, almost floating with happiness, and he wriggles down to give Kris a light, close-mouthed kiss, ignoring the protests of his body at any kind of movement at all. "You okay?"

"Think you broke me," Kris mumbles, hiding his face against Adam's shoulder. "Gotta keep me now."

Adam laughs softly, closes his eyes again, and tucks himself more closely around Kris. There's no prospect of a soak in a tub for at least three days, no shower until they reach the next venue, he's pretty sure that they stink of sex, and right now, he couldn't give a damn about any of it. "I can do that."


End file.
